User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 17 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s seventeenth Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the weekly edition, with a monthly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. I will do the monthly version next week, consider this one for Feburary. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Roleplay of the Week "A gentle breeze rustled through the willows that stood gallantly in the distance. The open air was refreshing, bringing life to the many creatures that called the forest their home. The sun seemed to be basking in its own rays, hovering over the horizon, colliding with the deep blue sky, where large clouds reminiscent of white puffs swam on by without a care in the world. Such an atmosphere was not a suitable location for the event that was to take place in a matter of moments —in fact, it was the exact opposite. An open valley surrounded by large trees, it was much too peaceful to play host to a Battle of Gods. Despite such realities, however, four individuals had already long since gathered before one another, collecting their final thoughts before partaking in the production of history. Each was a being of profound power and had played a significant role in shaping the shinobi world sometime in the past. Their respective legacies placed aside momentarily, they had gathered as a result of destiny; fate had brought these entities before one another. They were now split into two groups —god alongside god— suggesting the upcoming farce would feature a tag team battle. On one side was the legendary union, comprised of a silver-haired phenom and a beast draped in ceremonial robes. The two had fought alongside one another for several generations, and together, had etched their names into history eternally. Opposing them on the other side was the dynamic father-daughter duo, encompassing strong Senju lineage; a man who required spectacles to see the world properly, and a voluptuous beauty unlike any other. The two had only recently come to a consensus, yet they found themselves standing beside one another —prepared for war.” See more here: Battle of Gods It seems the age of fighting Ryun and Sei isn’t over yet. Meet their newest challengers, Sannoto and Sayuri, two wiki favorites. A roleplay constructed by very good writers, it’s been a nice read so far and I can’t wait to see how it ends! Character of the Week “Kisui Iyoku is an ANBU member for Kumogakure. Sided alongside Yoru Uchiha, Kisui is part of a three man ANBU squad who consist of three of the best. Kisui serves as the eyes, observing things with an almost obsessive thoroughness. His sharp vision allows the squad to find things that were meant to be well hidden. His visual excellence was one of the skills that granted him an extension into Anbu, but his expertise of Yin-Yang Release also played a big role. Capable of utilizing it for a wide variety of barriers and offensive capabilities, this bare bones element allows him to deliver offensive and defensive support to his squad.” (See More) I would suggest giving this character a read. I think Nari’s a good writer who doesn’t use much fluff to enhance his characters skills. He’s much to the point, which is a very good approach to writing. General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *New and vet users have been joining/returning to the fanon! *The ending of the canon in Fanon Canon Rebirth has been determined to be Kaguya’s defeat. *Naruto, has ended! At least the big series (the manga) has ended. There’s still a mini series coming eventually. The anime is still going though and the movie has premiered! *Serk is making an AU for those interested. See here: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Berserkchart486/Warring_States_Fanon_Canon http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto%3A_Sengoku_Reborn *And it has started!^ *Green is no longer an admin/will no longer be very active. *Sei has been made a admin and has suggested many changes to the site that he plans to carry out. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. *I will update this when I get updates about Rebirth. Upcoming Events/Notifications *Serk’s own project has started and is well underway. *I suppose my own personal story has turned into a mini project which has started. Picture or Link of the Week Help Needed!! As the creator of the newspaper, the Kazkage wishes to appoint a council of people to help with the production of this newspaper, newsletter, whatever. Originally I had Shien and Dal to help me, but I never got around to it. If they want to, they still can but I feel like more people is what I need to make this weekly/monthly thing better. If you’re interested, please comment below and add a brief why you would want to help. I’ll prob make a blog eventually, but I look forward to creating a better newspaper with others! Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon (as when I gather more ideas) but thank you for reading. That’ll be all. Category:Blog posts